Verdad
by Yumi Shishido
Summary: Siempre estaras en mi mente y en mi corazón... Esa es mi unica Verdad...SanaYuki


**Verdad…**

Un joven bastante alto pasó frente a una de las enfermeras del hospital

Enfermera 1: Siempre viene a la misma hora...

Enfermera 2: Y siempre viene a ver al mismo chico...Pobre... No se cansara...

Al joven que se referían era Genichiroh Sanada...Siempre sin importar como estuviera el día iba a ver a Seiichi Yukimura al dichoso hospital...

Sanada era un tipo de mal carácter, tachado incluso de huraño y mala persona, pero en el fondo... muy en el fondo algo latía. Y latía enfermizamente por su Buchou.

Yukimura tenía una apariencia más femenina que ninguna otra cosa... Y su enfermedad solo corroboro las suposiciones de las personas. Parecía una chica débil en manos del destino.

Necesitaba un príncipe y ahí llegaban los molestos rumores. Sanada se negaba a aceptar que el era ese príncipe

Golpeo suavemente la puerta de la habitación y recibió a cambio un "pase" que apenas se escuchaba...

Yukimura: Hola Gen-chan...-Su voz se escuchaba afectada

Sanada: Yukimura-Buchou... ¿Como se encuentra hoy?

Yukimura: Mejor…-Sonrió-Este tratamiento me esta haciendo bien... Aunque algunos efectos son un poco extraños...Jajaja

Sanada: ¿Pero se encuentra bien?...-La preocupación era evidente en su voz...Se sentó-

Yukimura: Si...Gracias por preocuparte -Sonrió y estiro el brazo para poder tomar la mano de Sanada-

Sanada retiro su mano de la de su Buchou como si quemara. Algo de terror en sus facciones. El no era gay, claro que no. Menos le gustaba su compañero de clase y de equipo. ¡¡Nunca!!

Sanada: Lo hago por el equipo-Contesto secamente

Yukimura:... Claro... Por nada más…-Su mirada baja oculta entre sus cabellos-Debes volver al instituto

Sanada: ¿No necesita mi compañía?

Yukimura: No... Además ya es hora del tratamiento... No te preocupes-Sonrió...

Había algo extraño en su sonrisa...Sanada lo noto pero prefirió que era mejor callar... Su mente era un torbellino...

Sanada: Esta bien...-Agacho la cabeza-Entonces me retiro...Vendré a verlo mañana

Yukimura: Como quieras...-Dijo y miro por la ventana mientras Sanada se iba de la habitación y una lagrima caía por su pálido rostro...

Yukimura nunca quiso ser el estereotipo de chico frágil y afeminado, pero lamentablemente su apariencia solo daba eso a entender. Por eso a veces odiaba las visitas de Sanada... Por que lo hacían parecer la nenita que lo esperaba...

Yukimura: No vengas más Genichiroh... No más-se cubrió con las mantas

Sanada no volvió al Instituto, se fue directo a su casa... Por que sabía que si iba al Instituto muchos le preguntarían por el estado del Capitán... Y el no estaba en condiciones de hablar sobre Yukimura

No sabía que le ocurría, él no era "raro"...Pero tampoco estaba muy al tanto de lo que le sucedía con Yukimura...Era su amigo…Debía cuidarlo, pero el hacia mucho mas que cuidarlo...Todos decían que Sanada era como el ángel guardián de Yukimura...

Se lanzo a su cama sin saber que haría en una hora más o al día siguiente. Quizás llamar a Yukimura seria lo mejor, preguntarle su estado, como estuvo mas tarde luego de lo últimos medicamentos, pero una vocecilla le dijo que eso era lo que probablemente haría un novio. Se tapo la cara con la almohada intentado en vano ahogarse... ¿Que haría?

Yukimura solo podía llorar, no le dolía su cuerpo... su alma estaba dolida... Y si Sanada se había dado cuanto de lo que sentía por él... Y si era si y no quería saber nada de él...Y si lo odia...

No quería ni pensarlo... Genichiroh era demasiado para el... Lo era todo simplemente

La semana paso algo fría... Genichiroh se negó a ir a ver a Yukimura nuevamente hasta k se aclarara. De paso se ayudaba a el y también al otro. Su función fue delegada a Yagyuu que iba todos los días a ver el estado del Buchou.

Yukimura deseó morirse cuando supo porque Sanada no estaba más con el... Había entendido sus sentimientos, había logrado ver a través de él.

Agradeció con la misma sonrisa las visitas de Yagyuu, pero en cuento este salía, se ocultaba bajo las mantas... Tratando de ahogarse inútilmente. Si Sanada no venia en dos días era capaz de matarse...

Yukimura: No es lo mismo...-susurro en una de las tardes en las Yagyuu fue a visitarlo

Yagyuu: ¿Dijo algo?...-Lo miro-

Yukimura: No nada...-No era lo mismo... No... Nunca seria igual...-Yagyuu...

Yagyuu: Dígame...-sonrió

Yukimura: ¿Que le ocurre a Sanada?...-Miro por la ventana como si su comentario no tuviera mayor peso...

¡¡Golpe bajo!!...

Yagyuu: E...Esta enfermo...-Mintió...ni el entendía lo que le ocurría a Sanada...

Yukimura: Ah...Espero que se mejore pronto...

Yagyuu: Haré lo posible por eso-le trato de sonreír de la forma mas casta, pero algo en el le decía que quizás mentirle a su Capitán no era lo mejor-¿Extraña a Sanada?

Yukimura: u///u Estaba siempre conmigo, creo que hice algo que lo alejo de mi... Algo que nunca quise...-Se acostó lentamente-Ya es hora de irte...

Yagyuu: Yukimura-Buchou puedo... hacer...

Yukimura: No dejes que Sanada haga algo malo por mi culpa, cuídalo por mi… ¿Lo harás Yagyuu?

Yagyuu: Por supuesto… Nos vemos mañana…-Se dirigió a la puerta y se volteo antes de salir-Cuídese… Y no haga ni una locura…Por favor- No sabia de lo que Yukimura podía ser capaz…-

En cuanto Yagyuu salio de la habitación...Yukimura se cubrió con las mantas por completo y comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente…

?:Seiichi…-Esa voz….

Yukimura:... Mi tonta mente-susurro golpeando con furia sus piernas al haberse incorporado-odio alucinar por las drogas... me hacen pensar que realmente estas aquí... No como mi amigo sino como mi amante.-se recostó mientras lloraba-eres mi alucinación... Y te amo así.

?: ¿Que?...-Esa voz seguía ahí-¿Que dijiste?...

Yukimura miro a su alrededor... ahí estaba parado Sanada...Mirándolo con el rostro sorprendido

Yukimura: ¡¡No!!-se agarro la cabeza y comenzó a llorar-¡¡No estas aquí!! ¡¡No, no!!

Sanada: ¡¡Yukimura!! ¡Calma!... ¿Que te ocurre?... ¿Los medicamentos te hicieron algo?...-se acerco a él y lo tomo por los hombros...

Yukimura: ¡¡Solo déjame en paz!!-chillo llorando tratando de liberarse de los brazos que apretaban sus hombros como tenazas-no quiero soñar de nuevo contigo, porque todo se vuelven pesadillas... ¡te amo pero tu no!-se recostó al verse liberado-quiero dormir... sin soñar, porque si sueño aparecerás tu... y me harás daño-su voz cansada, dando paso a la respiración acompasada.

-----

Era tarde Sanada aun recorría su cuarto tratando de no pensar...Tenia que verlo...Hace días que ni siquiera pasaba por enfrente del hospital por temor a que Yukimura lo viera...

No había nadie en su casa... Tomo un abrigo y se fue directo al hospital...tenia un mal presentimiento...

Cruzo las calles corriendo sin importarle la lluvia k furiosa centellaba contra su cuerpo. Todo por Yukimura... todo por el. Su mente jugándole malas bromas. Él no era su príncipe, solo su amigo... solo su amigo. Estuvo a punto de resbalar al llegar al hospital. No lo dejarían entrar, el horario de visitas estaba terminado...

Sanada: Yukimura Seiichi por favor-dijo agitado en la recepción

Recepcionista: habitación 269, 4º piso...

Sanada había salido corriendo antes de que la recepcionista terminara de hablar...Sabia a la perfección donde quedaba la habitación de Yukimura...

Paso corriendo frente a las enfermeras sin mirarlas y entro a la habitación...

Yukimura se revolvía entre sueños diciendo cosas sin sentido

Yukimura: No...No me dejes...-balbuceaba-

Sanada se acerco a él cerrando la puerta...

Sanada: Yukimura?

Yukimura: no me dejes...-llorando-no me dejes... no cuando mas te amo-se giro hacia el lado izquierdo-te dije que me haces mal porque no me amas... solo vienes aquí por lastima, por te doy pena... ¡no lo hagas mas! me enferma tu cinismo... déjame solo... quiero morirme con mi amor

¿Se refería a él?...

Sanada: ¡Yukimura!...-lo tomo por los hombros tratando de despertarlo...-¡¡¡Seiichi despierta por favor!!!

Yukimura se callo y se quedo dormido profundamente... Sanada lo abrazo...

Sanada: Por favor despierta...-rozó sus labios...

¿Demonios...que estaba haciendo?...

Yukimura en su inconciencia sintió la calidez rodeándolo. Se apoderaba de el, calentando su alma lentamente, abrasando su cuerpo... Pero supo que era falso... ¿De que le servia algo así si todo era falso?

Despertó de pronto algo ahogado por el abrazo ofrecido por alguien... quiso gritar pero no pudo, un susurro escapando de sus labios:

Yukimura: Sanada... ¿donde estas?

Sanada: Estoy aquí no te preocupes... no va pasarte nada...Lo juro

Yukimura se sintió reconfortado... y se abrazo más a Sanada...

Sanada: Yo no quería hacerte daño lo juro... Pero...

Yukimura: Shhh... Ya no es necesario hablar-Toco suavemente con las yemas de sus delgados dedos los labios de Sanada... Los cuales besó a los segundos después...

Sanada quiso alejarse, incluso golpearlo por su atrevimiento, pero el rostro de Yukimura era hermoso.: las mejillas arreboladas, los ojos cerrados, sus manos tímidas sobre sus mejillas, el temblor de su cuerpo. Era tan femenino, que parecía su pequeña novia de hacia unos años.

Respondió al beso con énfasis queriendo calmar su corazón alborotado... Calmar su mente... Su alma

Sanada: Yukimura ahora estoy aquí

Yukimura: Bienvenido Genichiroh-susurró escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro

Lo abrazo... Que mas podía hacer...Acaricio su cabello...Era suave como siempre lo imagino... Seiichi simplemente se dejaba querer... Ese era su sueño... Estar al lado de Genichiroh aunque fuera una vez como algo más que un amigo...

Yukimura: Te amo...-susurro...y se separo de el...

Sanada no se lo espera... que estático esperando que su mente reaccionara bien...

Yukimura supo que no obtendría una buena respuesta y se quiso golpear por su indiscreción. Una cosa eran sus alucinaciones y otra era el Sanada de carne y hueso. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos echándose a llorar...

Sanada no reacciono hasta que oyó los sollozos acompasados de su Buchou.

Sanada: Seiichi no se que decirte...-Solo lo abrazo

Yukimura: ¡Déjame!-Hablo con dientes apretados-No quiero tu lastima

Sanada: Pero...-Tenia que decirlo... Era el momento... Aunque su mente era un torbellino... De algo estaba casi seguro...Quería a Yukimura...- Yo...-Balbuceó...-Yo...-No podía hablar tartamudeaba como un idiota...

Yukimura lo miro con sus azules ojos bañados en lágrimas... Y Sanada desistió en sus intentos fallidos de decir lo que sentía...Simplemente lo tomo por los hombros y lo besó...

El beso se intensifico por parte de los dos. El calor bañándolos suavemente colándose como enredaderas entre ambos, haciéndolos unirse aun más.

Yukimura: Miénteme-susurró-Has como que me amas-Le rogó depositando besos como un loco en su barbilla.

Sanada: No es necesario mentir...-Dejo su rostro bajando por su cuello-Lo siento aquí-Cogió su mano y la coloco en su corazón-¿Lo sientes tu también?

Yukimura: Si-Volvió a besarlo...-Te amo...No quiero que me dejes...

Sanada: No lo haré...-Abrazó su delgado cuerpo...-Yo también te amo...-Lo dijo y sin pensarlo lo volvió a besar...

Yukimura nunca pensó que sus delirios alguna vez se transformarían en realidad pero ahí estaba, en brazos del que siempre quiso estar, sintiéndose protegido y amado como nunca antes.

Yukimura: No me hagas daño-susurro algo rojo apoyado aun en él-No me hagas mas daño del que ya me hiciste.

Sanada: ¿Que te hice?-Lo obligo a mirarlo-¿Que fue lo que te hice?

Yukimura: Simplemente estar conmigo...

Sanada: ¿Que?... ¿Pero porque?...

Yukimura lo miro a los ojos...

Yukimura: Porque me dabas ilusiones...-Sonrió y se apoyo nuevamente en el

Sanada acaricio suavemente su espalda y besó su cabeza...

Yukimura: Desee siempre estar así... Nunca creí que asumirías tu condición.

La respiración a Sanada se le helo. ¿Homosexual? ¿Era gay?... Si sentía cosas por un hombre y lo besaba seguramente lo era, pero no estaba preparada para asumirse. Sintió vergüenza y asco por si mismo. Soltó a Seiichi y salio corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Sanada: No soy gay-Fue lo que dijo al salir

Sanada corrió hasta su casa como un alma que se la lleva el diablo...

Sanada: ¡No soy homosexual! No soy...-Recordó los finos labios de Yukimura, su expresión... Era hermoso...-¡No lo soy!...-Pero la imagen de Yukimura volvía a aparecer en su mente

Sanada entro a coger su espada de madera y salio al patio a practicar sin siquiera quitarse el abrigo.

Sanada: ¡¡Claro que no soy gay!!-Chilló rompiendo un arbusto de su madre. Termino jadeando... y muy dolido ¿Que le pasaba?

---------

Yukimura: Lo sabia T-T Él no es para mi...-lentamente cogió un bisturí que había robado del bolsillo de un medico-Quizás deba irme-El metal resplandeciendo frente a sus ojos.

Yukimura acerco el bisturí a su muñeca

Yukimura: Todo por ti Genichiroh Sanada-Lloraba como si su alma en ello... Cuando el bisturí iba a tocar su piel...

Enfermera: ¡Joven!...-se acerco corriendo a el y le quito el bisturí de las manos-

Yukimura: ¡Déjame! ¡Quiero morir!- grito tratando de tomar el bisturí nuevamente-

Enfermera: -Apretó un botón-¡¡Doctor necesitamos ayuda!! ¡¡Intento de suicidio!!-chilló sujetando a Seiichi que llorando como estaba era mas difícil...

Yukimura: Quiero morir... Porque perdí lo que más quería... Déjame morir: No tengo el tenis... No tengo a mi amor ¿Que me queda?

Enfermera: La vida Seiichi... La vida para encontrar a tu amor y para ganar en el tenis... Solo depende de ti

Yukimura: Llama a Genichiroh

Enfermera: ¿Genichiroh?-tiro el bisturí lo mas lejos que pudo y siguió sosteniéndolo- El joven que venia todo los días

Yukimura: Si...-las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas- Dígale lo que trate de hacer...

Cuando llegaron mas enfermeras...Una de ellas cogió el celular de Seiichi, busco el numero de Sanada y le llamo...

Sanada:-No quería contestar pero aun así lo hizo- ¿Seiichi-kun?

Enfermera: Genichiroh... Seiichi-kun necesita ayuda... ¡Se trato de suicidar debes venir de inmediato!...

Sanada: ¿Suicidio? OO-corto la comunicación-Seiichi que has hecho-Salio corriendo rumbo al hospital

Sanada corría lo mas rápido que podía... ¿Y si llegaba tarde?... ¿Y si Yukimura ya estaba muerto?...

Llego al hospital respirando con mucha dificultad...

Sanada: Seii...chi...Yuki...mu...ra...-respiro-…Por favor

Recepcionista: Lo siento joven el horario de visita ya acabo hace mucho...

Sanada: Pero... Tengo que verlo... ¡es urgente!

Recepcionista: Lo siento mucho...

Sanada: Por favor...-Rogó desesperado -Necesito verlo...

Recepcionista: Necesita orden del doctor... Yo no puedo hacerlo... -Se explico algo impotente.

Sanada: Yukimura... lo necesito ver-salio corriendo sin importarle los guardias que lo perseguían-Seiichi Te amo-admitió entrando a la habitación... Viendo a un dopado Buchou.

Yukimura: Gen-kun... Eres más hermoso en mis alucinaciones...

Sanada: No soy una alucinación... -Se acerco a el y lo tomo entre sus brazos...-

Yukimura: ¿En serio?...-Sonrió y levanto una mano para tocarle el rostro- Que feliz soy...-volvió a sonreír y cerro los ojos...

Sanada: Mírame Seiichi... Te amo como no imagine amar a nadie-Se acerco a besarlo... Pero no le respondió-¿QUE LE PASO?!-mirando enfurecido a las enfermeras.

Enfermera: Solo se durmió... Tiene la autorización de quedarse aquí-Le paso una cobija-Solo cuídelo... Despertará en 30 minutos algo ansioso... Cosas de medicamentos-se encogió de hombros

Sanada: Muchas gracias...

Sin nada más que decir la enfermera salió de la habitación...

Sanada se sentó en un sillón que había a un lado de la cama de Seiichi luego de haber apagado las luces... Se veía tan bello con el reflejo de la luna sobre el...

Se levanto se quito los zapatos y se metió en la cama con él, abrazándolo...

(30 minutos después)

A Yukimura el cuerpo le ardía como nunca antes lo había sentido. Algo lo quemaba... rodeándolo. Se giro y su alucinación, era su amor que estaba con el abrazándolo tiernamente. Noto porque ardía... Algo en los medicamentos habían hecho eso en el...

Yukimura: Gen-kun...-Lo beso suavemente-Despierta mi amor

Sanada: -0- Que pasa mi koi-Lo abrazo fuertemente pero sin dañarlo... Queriendo verlo como la princesa destinada a el

Yukimura: Necesito que me demuestres lo mucho que me amas...-Se incorporo-Hazme el amor Genichiroh

Sanada: Pero Seiichi...-realmente no sabia que hacer ni que decir...- Yo…

Yukimura: Vamos-lo besó-Demuéstramelo...

Sanada se dejo llevar por las suaves manos de Yukimura...Se besaban como si su vida dependiera de ello...

Sanada había estado antes con alguien una chica pero nunca con un chico... menos se imaginó estar con Yukimura, así que todo lo que sentía era algo nuevo para el. Las manos tímidas de su Buchou se le antojaron tímidas y extremadamente suaves al igual que sus labios que trataban de moverse a su compás.

Sanada: Seiichi... quizás no...

Yukimura: deseo que seas el primero en mi... u//u-Se ruborizo

Sanada se sentía extraño pero al escuchar aquellas palabras de los finos labios de Yukimura se sintió a un mas... Tomo entre sus brazos el frágil cuerpo de Yukimura y lo sentó en sus piernas... Lo besó y comenzó a desabrochar lentamente el pijama que traía puesto...

Yukimura le faltaba el aire... Algo en el quemaba tanto como los besos, marcas y caricias de Sanada en su piel.

Sonrió bellamente sujetándose de los hombros del otro para comenzar a crear fricción... Solo un poco mas y estaría unido en cuerpo y alma con su amor.

Yukimura: Te amo...

Sanada: Yo...también...-respiraba entrecordamente mientras lo besaba-

Lentamente Yukimura lo recostó en la cama... Le abrió la chaqueta, luego la camisa...besó su pecho suavemente...

Yukimura: Te amo...Te amo...-repetía en cada beso...

Sanada se sintió de pronto inútil... Su princesa no debía hacer eso. De un rápido movimiento se posesiono sobre él…

Tenia que demostrar que el era el príncipe que Seiichi añoraba...También tenia que demostrarle cuanto lo amaba...

Se despojo rápidamente de sus ropas y le besó...

Sanada: Te Amo...

Yukimura: Y yo a ti.

Ya completamente desnudo sintió sus manos tratando de prepararlo tiernamente, evitando dañarlo más de lo que haría. Sujetó su cintura al momento de entrar en él, logrando que se mantuviera en esa posición evitando el desgarramiento innecesario.

Yukimura sonreía y sollozaba suavemente...Sanada besaba cada lagrima que rodaba por las mejillas de su amado...

Yukimura: Te...Amo...-Susurraba al oído de Sanada...

Sanada: Shh... No te esfuerces-Sonrió tiernamente-Me siento incluso irresponsable por estar haciendo esto en el hospital.

Sanada suspiró abrazando suavemente a Yukimura...

Sanada: Te Amo...-suspiro mientras los finos labios de Yukimura se unían con los suyos

Yukimura: - Se separo unos centímetros de el- Yo también-Lo volvió a besar...

La habitación se lleno de suaves suspiros, gemidos entrecortados y jadeos afanosos. Yukimura sudaba en exceso rasguñando tiernamente la espalda de su amor que se dedicaba a marcarlo con amor... tratando de ser lo más calmado posible aunque su excitación estuviese al máximo.

Sanada: Seiichi-Le llamo la atención para que lo mirara pidiéndole mudamente que alzara levemente su cadera-te adoro...

Ya era tarde debían ser mas de las 2 AM...Yukimura esta agotado al igual Sanada...Se besaron...

Yukimura callo rendido en los brazos de Sanada...

Yukimura: Te amo...-Suspiro abrazándose a su cuerpo...

Sanada: Creo que tenemos mucha suerte-Le beso la frente suavemente-¿Te dañe mucho?

Yukimura: No mas de lo que quería que hicieras- Lo miro una sonrisita pervertida-¿Qué haremos ahora?

Sanada: Lo que desees-Miro hacia la ventana agradeciendo el tener semejante princesa entre sus brazos...

Yukimura: Estar a tu lado- Sonrió suavemente y beso su torso desnudo

Sanada sintió cosquillas al sentir la respiración de Yukimura en su pecho... Yukimura rió suavemente ante esta situación

Yukimura: Eres cosquilloso...

Sanada: Tú haces que haga cosas que jamás imagine hacer- se enredo el mismo con sus palabras. Con Seiichi se permitía alterar su rígido mundo, fracasar, sonreír, gritar, alterarse, sentir, hacer el amor... Seiichi era el eje de su mundo que le hacia hacer una y otra cosa.

Yukimura: pensamientos salen a la luz luego de quererse-susurro-en las películas pasa eso-beso su cuello suavemente.

Sanada sonrió dulcemente... Mientras cubría el fino cuerpo de con la parte superior de su pijama...

Sanada: Me costo aceptar la verdad...Pero creo que fue lo mejor al fin...-Besó a cabeza de Seiichi

Yukimura nos respondió nada simplemente levanto su rostro y lo beso...

Sanada: Tendrás que dejar de hacer eso...-Lo miro seriamente-Corre riesgo tu integridad física-Besó las mejillas sonrojadas del que permaneció acostado.-Ahora dormiré aquí, junto a ti... Promete que descansaras...

Yukimura: Ahora puedo dormir en paz-Declaro cerrando los finos ojos índigo, recargándose en el pecho calido que se le ofrecía.-Te amo...

Fin…


End file.
